


[Podfic] Random Numbers

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Friendship, Straight!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're not having sex doesn't mean they aren't intimate. Moments in the relationship of asexual!Sherlock and straight!John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Random Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383984) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



Length: 19:06  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/icz9b9r1g6n3yrb/Random+Numbers.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/random-numbers-songlin) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/random-numbers) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Story (Cover by Kainos & Chloe)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR4vtR-qww) \- Brandi Carlile


End file.
